A conductive terminal of a common battery connector is designed to be a pogo pin conductive terminal. The pogo pin conductive terminal includes a metal pogo pin, a conductive base, and a compression spring installed inside an insulated housing. The metal pogo pin has a contacting end capable of protruding out of the insulated housing, the conductive base has a junction portion capable of being connected to a circuit board, and the compression spring is disposed between two side walls of the conductive base and has an upper end abutting against an inner wall surface of the metal pogo pin and a lower end being in contact with the conductive base.
When the contacting end of the metal pogo pin is pressed into the insulated housing under an external force, the compression spring can be pushed and deform elastically, and an abutting end of the metal pogo pin is in contact with side arms on the two side walls of the conductive base, thereby achieving the purpose of electrical connection. However, the members are not formed integrally, and during assembly, a long time and a machining process are required to install the compression spring between the metal pogo pin and the conductive base. In addition, during installing the compression spring, the metal pogo pin and the conductive base would be bounced out by the compression spring so that the compressive spring cannot be installed in the insulated housing conveniently. Therefore, how to solve the problem of the traditional structure should be considered by persons skilled in the art.